dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 212
Episode 212 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights *Paul almosts kills his dog. Videos played #Girl crying over politics (not found) #Joe Biden apologizes to Mexico for GOP rhetoric #Cruz and Trump arguing (not found) #TV reporter punched by old man #The 11th GOP debate in 90 seconds #Supreme Court Justices dvivided on Texas abortion law #Hillary Clinton lays out plan to help American workers #Trump and Mitt Romney's opinions on each other over the years (not found) #Ben Carson leaving the campaign trail (not found) #Donald Trump reverses his stand on torture #Re: NUANCE IS DEAD (AND SJWs PISS ON ITS GRAVE) #119. White Privilege Is A Thing #Biology is Racist! #Are You an Atheist? Let's Hang Out! Start of the Show The show started without DP playing a fan video like they've been doing in past episodes, and went straight to the boring disclaimer that nobody cares about. The peasants came on and Scotty told that episode 238 would be the best DP episode. They then linked a poll asking if you would go to a 21+ DP meetup even though most of their fans are too young. TJ talked about how he was recognized by a wrestler before the brought Paul on where he talked about how he fell down the stairs with his dog, who is appropriately named Dinoaur. Paul almost crushed the poor thing under his fat weight, but saved him from what sounds like a scene from a movie. The peasants then quickly talked about the new Ghostbusters movie and how everyone who doesn't like it also doesn't like women and how it is totally racist. The peasants moved on to Troll or Not a Troll with some dumb Facebook bitch crying over politics. The peasants unanimously decided she wasn't a troll. They then went on to a stuttering Joe Biden apologizing to the dirty wetback spics who need to get out of our country Mexicans. They next played a video of the Trumpster and Ted Cruz arguing. Middle of the Show The next went on to a video of some pansy news reporter "exposing corruption" and getting socked in the face by an old fuck. They then went on to the 11th GOP debate summed up in 90 seconds where Trump hinted at his big cock, and some other boring shit. They then went on to a video where the supreme court was divided on a Texas law requiring that doctors performing abortions have admitting privileges at local hospitals. They then played a video of Shillary's bullshit plan for American workers. They then went on to a video with clips of Mitt Romney and Donald Trump each changing their opinions on each other over time. They then went on to a video of Ben Carson announcing that he is suspending his campaign and discussed how the Republican Party flirts with black conservatives. After that they played another Trump video where he changes his stance on torture. They then moved on to a video by the Outspoken Realist talking about things TJ left out of his Nuance is Dead video. The peasants then took a music break. End of the Show After they came back, they went on to the Crazy People Segment where they played a video by some racist black victim named Tré Melvin talking about white privilege while making awful jump cut edits. During the video they brought on Luis. The peasants just tore the shitty video apart and moved on to a Wild Bill video talking about how different chances of getting HIV means that biology is racist. What? Looks like it's time to file a civil rights lawsuit against God. They then went on to the last video of the night of some psychic medium who talks to unicorns. Since she psychically talks to unicorns, there must be higher power. Checkmate, atheists. Quotes "Play in that toxic waste dump, baby." - Paul trying to talk Wild Bill into trying anal sex with his wife "Hey, Ryan" - Wild bill for america Trivia * #BlackLivesMatterToo * TJ gets breathed on by some crazy old bitch in the post-show. * Scotty claims episode 238 will be the best, even though he had previously predicted episode 217 and 211. * Ben Cackle Count: Ben laughed in his signature way 23 times during the show Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego